


If We Weren't All That We Are

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: The Prince and The Pirate [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cocky!Bucky, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate!Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to my fic 'When The Skies Are Dyed Red With The Blood That I've Shed'</p><p>- One thieving pirate and one beloved prince. The story of Bucky and Steve's first meeting. </p><p>Or: Bucky steals a fortune from Steve's father, the king, and Steve and his army are sent to eliminate the threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Weren't All That We Are

Prince Steven Rogers, Captain of the Royal Military, stands rigid before the Royal National Bank of Ireland. Both of his hands are settled on his slim hips, which are covered by a bulky grey army jacket and heavy black belt. When people first hear that the King's skinny son had been made captain of the Royal Military, they laugh, or cry, depending on the situation. But the prince is the best man for the job, because what he lacks in strength and stamina, he makes up for in skill and intelligence. He's also the best fighter in the country.

The Captain's men are arranged behind him in a tight postition, every body stiff and taut, looking straight at Steve, waiting for instruction. The prince takes a deep breath, weighing up his options before opening his mouth to give his orders.

"Sergeant Wilson and I will go in, the majority of you will line the building and encircle it to trap people in and block people out. The rest of you will follow the sides and look for accomplices outside. When the coast is clear, those men will also go into the building as back up for the sergeant and I."

"Permission to speak sir?"A young soldier that went by the name of 'Parker' calls out. At Steve's nod, he continues, "Don't you want some back up as you go in?" 

The prince smiles at the boy, happy to see some sharp thinking. But this was going to take some finesse; this robber was skilled and therefore knew what to expect; he needed to be smart about it.

"In most cases, yes, but we're trying something else today. However, if you find me dead in the vaults, you can take my postion as Captain." Steve half-jokes.

Parker smiles, then blushes at the bombardment of pats on his back.

"Yes sir."

~~~

Inside the bank, in front of the now-exposed vault, Sergeant Wilson waits for his captain's command.

Steve looks at him with a silent question 'should we go in?'. The sergeant shrugs his broad shoulders shaking as they lift up and fall back down heavily. The prince nods, as if to reassure himself, before gesturing with his hands to enter the room. 

There, in the center, stood by a comic large empty space, devoid of bank notes, is a tall man, almost Sam's height, clad in a navy blue overcoat and heavy black leather boots. His hair is neat and swept one side, and a chocolatey brown colour with an unatural shine. 

"Stop right there," Sam orders the man, who's back is turned towards them and arm is stretched outwards towards his bag "Or I'll be forced to shoot." 

Sam cocks his riffle for emphasis, resulting in a loud cracking sound in the otherwise silent room.

The man turns, slowly, as if he needs music to build the tension.

His eyes are a clear blue, a sky blue, contrasting to the lively oceanic blue of Steve's own. There's a small, challenging smile etched upon his ruggedly handsome face.

"Your highness," He nods at Steve, eyes roaming over his thin frame, then moving to stare at Sam, distastefully, "And his... Guard dog." 

Sam, in the guy's defence growls at the guy before moving his gun slightly - a warning. 

Steve motions for Sam to lower his gun, then, for a reason unknown to himself, jerks his head toward the door.

"Keep watch." 

Sam, ever the quality best friend, gives Steve a concerned look of confusion, but he follows the order anyway, and exits the vault obediently.

"Who are you?" Steve asks as soon as the door is pulled shut. He's only a couple of feet from the man, close enough to see the flecks of hazel that outline his pupils. 

"Cap'n Bucky Barnes," He exaggerates a low bow, "At your service." 

"A pirate?" The prince spits out, like he doesn't want the words on his tongue.

Captain Barnes steps closer, until they're toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose (nose-to-forehead really with Steve's height) and Steve can feel his breath on his face like a warm summer breeze.

Bucky leans in, until Steve can feel his plump lips on the tip of his ear. He whispers, soft and low, his voice lined with a seductive, gravelly tone that makes Steve shudder, "The dirtiest one there is."

Steve coughs, pushing Bucky away, by a few inches. 

"I... I could have you arrested for sexual harassment."

Bucky smirks, "I just stole 100,000 from the royal bank. You think I care about a harassment charge." He takes a step forward like only a few moments before. He brings a strong hand up to rest on Steve's slim waist over the heavy jacket. "Besides, it's not harassment if you liked it." 

"Cap'n!" A frantic voice calls, snapping Bucky's gaze away from Steve's eyes. It's Natasha, with wild light eyes and mouth open and heaving. Bucky narrows his eyes at her, annoyed at the interruption. 

"What? He snaps, whipping around to face his first-mate, "What do you want?" 

"Well first of all, chill out. And second of all, we have a problem." Natasha takes a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "The locals've spotted the ship, there's Royal Guards all over the place. There gonna take the loot if we don't get lost."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Shit." Bucky says again. He looks at Steve, who's face is beet-red and full of expression, "I guess you wanna arrest me?" He jokes, a smirk growing on his lips as he cocks his head to the side. 

Steve clears his throat, a little startled and disoriented, "Uh." Steve stops, realising that he was about to send a pirate away with his father's fortune. But before he can stop himself any further, he finds himself shaking his head, lips welded shut.

"Thought not." The pirate captain says smugly, throwing a heated glance the prince's way. By now, Natasha's gone; off to get the crew ready to set sail, and to yell at cabin boys. 

Bucky takes a predatory step forward, until he's directly in front of Steve, and leans in slowly. 

"I'll miss ya, your Highness." He says, lips on the spot underneath Steve's ear. Then, out of nowhere (not really) Bucky presses his plump lips on the Soldier's pink ones, keeping them there for a few moments.

When they pull away, Steve is panting, and had obviously been holding his breath. His expression is dazed, sultry, and he's looking at Bucky like he's the light of the sun. 

"Ha-Have you already taken the money?" he asks, voice soft, weak. 

"Uh," Bucky starts, taken aback by the question, "Yes."

Steve nods, decisively, "Ten minutes. Then we'll be after you."

"Have we met before?" Bucky question, bemused, "Because this is a lot of lenience for a stranger." 

Steve narrows his eyes, "You're just lucky I guess. 9 minutes."

Bucky grins, grabbing his leather satchel and hurrying towards the door. Before he exits, he turns in the doorway, leaning on one side of the frame. 

"You know if you weren't you, and I wasn't me, I'd say I charmed you with my dashing good looks."

And he leaves before he can hear Steve's almost silent reply.

"So would I."

 

 

 


End file.
